nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Night 1
Welcome to Fan Night. This is where you get to ask me questions about OMB, Ultimate Battles, and my fangames.. I will try to answer all the questions I get. I also will take questions about my characters, in case you want to know the inspiration and some interesting trivia behind one of them. Also feel free to ask me about your characters. I have no problem helping with the design and growth of characters. As a matter of fact, my characters started off weak and became increasingly more powerful as their story went on. Also, I would like to point out that none of my characters have reached the end of their stories. The closest to the end so far, is a tie between Vuxo and Axel. Who are both around 75% done. Questions "(Nick doing a Sassy Black Woman Voice) Vuxo Man! Why'd you gotta be so evil?! I Do, that's Why I asked." "(Alex) Alex, how are we going to avoid confusion, and Dio, When can I be in OMB?" "(Nick) Vuxo, Why are you So Damn Tall!" "(Nick) Vuxo's First ancestor so Genetics can't apply, Why are you so god damn tall!" "(Nick) Oh, T- actually DIo, WHY IS EVERYONE YOU MAKE SO DAMN TALL!" "(Lunari64) Hey Dio, what is it with so many of your characters beating (or being compared to) gods? Answers "I don't think you wanna know". (Vuxo) If you must know, its because I was designed to be. A hero fights with restrictions. Such as kill only when they have to, protect the innocent, uphold the peace. I decided to be a villain with no restrictions doing what a hero would do. I do what I want, when I want. In other words, I am not evil. I am just called that because of my methods of doing things being different from anyone elses. Hopefully this entire parsgrapth explained everything. (Dio) OMB you say? I might have an opponent for you. (Ion) WTF? I ate a chili dog and teleported? (Dio) No Ion, you were summoned here by me. Ion you shall fight Alex here in a OMB. (Dio's Alex) What about me? (Dio) You can fight.. (Dio) Hmmm... I think a 3 way dance is in order here. Nick's Alex VS My Alex VS Ion in the first ever 3 way OMB! (Vuxo) How am I this tall? Genetics. Well I did absorb that one giant's soul. Maybe that did it. (Dio) I usually fail to realize that Sonic is only like 3 feet tall. If I would think about that while I'm making a character, they would be aroun 4 or 5 feet at the most. Sadly, I didn't. So Vuxo looks like a mountain compared to most of the characters. Heck, he's about a foot taller than Eggman. I believe Eggman is like 6'2. So Vuxo is around the 7'3-7'5 area. Ty is about as tall as Eggman. Xia is almost as tall as Ty. Johnny is around the same as Xia. Dawn is slightly shorter and so is Kara. Alex is about the same as Ty. Ashura is between Dawn and Johnny. Rudy is about the same as Johnny and Xia. And Zezko is in between Ty and Vuxo. (Dio) Simple. If they can beat gods, those that are above most mortals, then that alone gives them significant power. Like I told Nick a long time ago (back on SFW) my power scale is much higher than a normal one. On a normal scale, Nick would be around the 7 to 8 area. On my scale, he's a 2 or 3. Let me give you a ranking to explain my scale. 1- Can beat a demi-god. 2-Can possibly lift Thor's hammer. 3-Can beat lesser gods. 4-Can defeat Goku. (In a 1 on 1 fight) 5-Can beat Superman without kryptonite. 6-Can rip through time and space with ease. 7-Can travel to alternate realities and dimensions at will. 8-Can beat greater gods and even God himself. 9-Can beat elder gods and even the Elder God of the elder gods. 10-Can beat every god, elder god, deity, spirit, or being that exists. 11-This is reserverd for those that conquer death. Death is considered unavoidable, even to gods. Cheating death makes you stronger than any other. If you've done it multiple times, then you can be considered to be, at the very least, one of the top 3 strongest characters in all of fiction. BTW, Vuxo just killed Squirrel Girl in a fan-fic. Now he's off to face The One Above All in a fight to the death. 105-0 CONFIRMED Now lets hope for 106 to 0. To be honest, I'm kinda scared to see Vuxo fight TOAA Oh who am I kidding? Of course Vuxo would win. HE ALWAYS WINS! Category:Fan Nights